marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616)
, Elementelle | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , , ; formerly , , | Relatives = Ronan (husband, separated ); Quelin (father); Ambur Amaquelin (mother); Rynda (aunt); Mander (uncle); Medusalith Amaquelin (Medusa) (sister) Blackagar Boltagon (Black Bolt) (cousin, brother-in-law); Gorgon (cousin); Karnak (cousin); Maximus (cousin); Psynapse (cousin); Triton (cousin); Ahura Boltagon (nephew); Luna Maximoff (daughter); Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) (ex-husband, marriage annulled); Django Maximoff (former father-in-law, deceased); Marya Maximoff (former mother-in-law, deceased); Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (former sister-in-law); Thomas Maximoff (former nephew, deceased); William Maximoff (former nephew, deceased); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of former nephew); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of former nephew); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = R.I.V., New Attilan; Formerly Attilan; Avengers Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Strawberry Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Attilan | Citizenship2 = New Attilan | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Adventurer, ambassador, royal adviser | Education = Traditional Attilan Education | Origin = Inhuman empowered by Terrigenesis as an infant. | PlaceOfBirth = Island of Attilan, Atlantic Ocean | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #45 | HistoryText = ' See Also: Expanded History ' Crystal was the second child born to the Inhuman nutritionists Quelin and Ambur. Her father Quelin was the brother of Rynda, wife of Agon, king of the Inhumans, and as such she was considered part of the Royal Family of Attilan. Like her older sister, Medusa, Crystal was subjected to the Terrigen Mist when she was an infant, and the process endowed her with certain mental powers. While she was still a child, war erupted, forcing Crystal and her kinsmen to flee Attilan. Crystal passed through adolescence into young adulthood while wandering with her kinsmen through Asia, Europe, and finally America in search of Crystal's amnesiac sister Medusa. When they finally caught up with Medusa in New York, Medusa had sought refuge with the Fantastic Four, mistaking her kinsmen for her enemies. Crystal then met Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four and the two began a romantic relationship that survived Crystal's return to Attilan and a lengthy separation. Crystal eventually returned to New York and served as a substitute member of the Fantastic Four during the Invisible Girl's first pregnancy and post-childbirth. During this time Crystal performed quite admirably as Susan Storm's replacement and effectively defeated the Wizard all by herself. Crystal was forced to return to Attilan when her health became impaired by prolonged exposure to pollutants in the atmosphere. However, en route to Attilan, Crystal became a pawn in a plan by the alchemist Diablo, and then happened upon the mutant Quicksilver, who had been wounded in battle with the Sentinels. She brought Quicksilver back to Attilan, nursed him back to health, and became romantically involved with him. The Human Torch soon learned of Crystal's change in affections, and after a futile battle with Quicksilver, terminated his relationship with her. Crystal and Quicksilver were wed shortly thereafter, theirs being the first marriage between an Inhuman and a human (albeit a human mutant) in recorded history. Crystal and Quicksilver conceived a child, a girl bearing no apparent Inhuman or mutant characteristics, whom they named Luna after the world on which she was born. While Quicksilver wanted to exercise the father's right to have his child subjected to the Terrigen Mist, Crystal convinced him to let her grow up normal. Eventually, Crystal and Quicksilver's marriage began to deteriorate, due to Quicksilver's temper, which may have been aggravated by the evil Inhuman, Maximus the Mad. Crystal left Quicksilver and Attilan with Luna and her nanny, Maya, and returned to the Fantastic Four. Although she searched for the relationship she once had with Johnny, he was then married with Alicia Masters (later revealed to be a Skrull agent named Lyja). Dissatisfied, Crystal briefly had an affair with another man. Crystal returned to Attilan to deal with a crisis posed by Medusa and Black Bolt's child. Amidst the troubles, she and Quicksilver reconciled. Later, the Inhumans were attacked by the alien Brethren, and Crystal sought out the Avengers for their help. Shortly there after she joined them, moving into the Avengers Mansion with Luna and nanny, Marilla. During her tenure with the Avengers, she developed a crush on teammate Dane Whitman, the Black Knight, although she soon reconciled with Quicksilver yet again. Crystal was among the Avengers who seemingly sacrificed themselves to end the menace called Onslaught. Actually transported to a different reality created by Franklin Richards, Crystal was restored when the heroes returned. When the heroes, who were believed dead, returned to Earth, Crystal and Quicksilver were reunited. Both helped the Avenges reassemble and accepted the status of reserve members. Crystal returned to Attilan, where she remained aside the Royal Family, raising Luna. Quicksilver would return to assist the Avengers on occasional missions. Earlier, Quicksilver had revived the Knights of Wundagore (actually animals mutated into humanoids by the High Evolutionary) and encountered Black Knight and his hero team, the Heroes for Hire. The two would eventually fight over Crystal's affections, whereupon an embittered Crystal estranged herself from Quicksilver again. Later, Crystal was on hand during the Inhuman's emigration from the moon to the recently-raised continent of Atlantis. At this point, her relationship with Quicksilver was no longer strained, although the two would still spend large amounts of time apart. More recently, the Inhumans were captured by the alien Kree, the original creators of the Inhumans. The Kree judge and warrior, Ronan the Accuser, hoped to use the Inhuman Royal Family to assassinate the Kree's enemy, the Shi'ar empress Lilandra. Black Bolt single-handedly dueled and defeated Ronan, but the Inhumans turned away from him, deposing him by decree and exiling him. The Royal Family returned to Earth, monarchs with no people. Crystal rejoined the Royal Family on their return to Earth. However, they were all met with a wave of xenophobia as every nation rejected the Family's appeals for sanctuary. In fact, the only nation offering the Inhumans a place in its lands was Latveria, ruled by the villain Doctor Doom, and the Inhumans reluctantly accepted. Decimation After the events of House of M, Crystal was reunited with her depowered husband, only for him to steal the Terrigen Mist from Attilan, in an attempt to use it to restore the depowered mutants. Luna was exposed also, granting her various abilities. Silent War During the events of Silent War, the Inhumans located Quicksilver. He allowed Black Bolt to beat him, in response to his betrayal. Their marriage has now been annulled. Secret Invasion The Inhuman royal family traveled into Kree space, seeking an alliance against the invading Skrulls. Ronan the Accuser welcomed this alliance, but only on the condition that Crystal would become his bride. Medusa agreed, much to Crystal's chagrin. War of Kings Crystal's marriage to Ronan proceeded, even following Black Bolt's decision to usurp the throne of the Kree. She came to accept the idea of the marriage, defending it to her sister-in-law Polaris as a matter of statecraft (though there are indications that Ronan wished for more). The wedding proceedings were interrupted by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, who attacked as part of Emperor Vulcan's invasion of the Kree Imperium. Ronan was beaten nearly to death in this attack. While visiting Ronan in recuperation, Crystal inadvertently helped rally the Kree people when she showed compassion towards injured Kree commoners. Acts which (thanks to Polaris) were eventually broadcasted over the Kree networks. This led to her being referred to as the "people princess" among some of the Kree people. Crystal was eventually separated from Ronan under the orders of Black Bolt, as part of a truce made between Black Bolt and the Supreme Intelligence to ensure peace between Inhumans and the Kree Empire before they stepped down as rulers. Crystal and Ronan were deeply saddened by this decision, as their arranged marriage had eventually become a stronger relationship based on deeper feelings of love. Inhuman Ambassador Crystal was made an ambassador by her sister Queen Medusa and tasked with overseeing diplomatic relations, recovery efforts with other countries who have been or will be affected by the Terrigen Cloud. Her entourage included Gorgon, Naja, Flint, and Grid. In command of the Royal Inhuman Vessel, which was nicknamed the R.I.V. by her assistant Swain, Crystal invited members of the United Nations to come aboard the vessel for an inspection so she could convince the U.N. that the Inhumans were on their side. As the tour came to an end, the X-Man Frenzy smashed her way into the vessel with hopes to destroy it since she blamed the Inhumans for the chemical attack on her people. Luckily Crystal intervened using her elemental abilities to entrap Frenzy in a hydro-kinetic bubble and shot her out of the ship's airlock. Later it was revealed that the whole fight was staged in order to gain the UN's support. Frenzy allied herself with Crystal in exchange for their help with saving mutants from the effects of the Terrigen. Three months later, Crystal visited the city of Sydney, Australia in order to help with humanitarian needs when she came across a huge protest in the main square of the city. A group of rioters were showing off a captive Nuhuman saying how humanity's numbers were dwindling because of the chemical attack created by the mist. Crystal approached the man in charge of the protest to have their captive released without resorting to violence. Her suggestion only agitated the situation further and was attacked by the group. She used her abilities to make quick work of them but found resistance in one of their members who ended up being a Nuhuman in disguise but who was disgusted with what he was turned into. Jack along with Crystal were being attacked by his own group. By this time Crystal's cousin showed up with Grid and Flint. Flint used his geokinetic powers to create rock arms extending from the ground to hold Jack. Crystal had Naja release the captured individual who introduced himself by the name of Ash. Going by to the R.I.V., Crystal received a message from Swain letting her now the next location the cloud was going to hit, the country of South Korea whose leader was Ban Ki-moon. | Powers = Inhuman Metabolism: Besides strength, Crystal possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Strength' Elementalist: Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on an atomic level. *'Aerokinesis': She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth she can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. She has demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as within a 30 mile radius. **''Flight: She can summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight and others' and elevate herself to fly at high altitudes and speeds. **Force Fields: By controlling air molecules, she is able to bind them together psionically and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She uses this ability to various effects including creating a field around her, allowing her to breathe while submerged in water and molten lava. She has also used this ability to deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of a spaceship was compromised. She has demonstrated the ability to determine what may or may not pass through the barrier. *'Geokinesis': She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The extent of this power is unknown although she has demonstrated the ability to lift the entire city of Attilan for a significant amount of time. **'Ferrokinesis': Her ability to control earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. *'Hydrokinesis': Further, she can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The maximum volume is unknown although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals, including Namor, and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky," at least several thousand gallons. **'Cryokinesis': Her control of water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. *'Pyrokinesis': She possesses the psionic ability to manipulate fire, cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desires. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. This fire burns only what she desires. *'Atomic Manipulation': She possesses the ability to rearrange and manipulate the individual atoms of the elements that she controls to various effects. **'Electrogenesis': She is able to affect the elements she controls on an atomic level, giving them an electrical charge. ***Electrokinesis: Once the molecules are charged, she retains her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the current, including the ability to summon lightning bolts. **'Hydrogenesis': She can cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to recombine and form water molecules, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to spontaneously create water, even in a dry environment, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. **'Magnetokinesis': She has demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals she can psionically control. **'Thermokinesis': Her control over the elements at the atomic level allows her to increase or decrease their molecular movement. This effectively allows her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she psionically controls. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive in environments of extreme heat or cold. ***'Cryogenesis': By slowing the movement of water molecules, she can instantly freeze water. This ability coupled with her power of hydrogenesis, allows her to spontaneously generate ice. ***'Pyrogenesis': By accelerating oxygen molecules, she is able to cause fire to spontaneously ignite. *'Elemental Awareness''': Because of her psionic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense things an ordinary human or Inhuman would not, such as sensing how much moisture is contained within the air or other matter, being aware of movement in the air or water around herself, and being able to determine that a soil sample was not "native" to a particular area. | Abilities = Has some training in hand to hand combat | Strength = Crystal possesses the normal strength of a female Inhuman who engages in moderate regular exercise. Due to generations of eugenics, Inhumans are superior to humans in strength, reaction time, stamina, resistance to injury and speed. | Weaknesses = Crystal can sustain a certain elemental phenomenon for approximately one hour before her mind begins to tire. She can also create any number of effects in succession for about forty-five minutes before mental fatigue impairs her performance. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Crystal }} Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Maximoff Family Category:Athletic skills Category:Flight Category:Cryokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Ambassadors